1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates swimming pool alarms and, more particularly, a swimming pool alarm system using several elements, including an ultrasonic transmitter secured to a child, a hydrophone disposed in the swimming pool and connected to appropriate receiver circuitry for providing an audible alarm in response to the operating transmitter being immersed in the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different types of swimming pool alarms in contemporary use. One type of swimming pool alarm includes some type of electronic monitoring or sensing of an area about a swimming pool. When a child intrudes into the guarded area, some type of alarm sounds. Such systems are generally quite expensive to both install and to maintain.
Another type of swimming pool alarm system in the prior art includes a covering over a swimming pool and a sensor connected to the cover. When the cover is disturbed, as by a child falling onto it, etc., and audible alarm sounds.
Still another type of alarm apparatus used for a swimming pool is an alarm on a gate. When the gate is opened, a buzzer, or the like, sounds to alert people of the fact that the alarmed gate has been opened.
Another type of swimming pool alarm system utilized wave action to sound an alarm. Wave motion resulting from a body, large or small, falling into the pool is sensed and an alarm sounds.
All of the various types of alarm systems have a single purpose, and that is to alert adults that a child has fallen, or may fall, into a swimming pool. The apparatus of the present invention utilizes current technology to provide a transmitter securable to a child's body or clothing and that is activated when it is immersed in water. The transmission is received and an audible alarm sounds.